1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection structure for a CATV repeater, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a coaxial cable connector of an amplifier removably mounted on a body case of a repeater and a coaxial cable connector provided on the body case for connecting a coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In order to transmit a TV signal from a CATV station to remote subscribers, CATV repeaters are connected in series. When some failure occurs with some intermediate repeater, a signal is not transmitted to those repeater following the failed repeater, causing many subscribers trouble. One of the possible reasons of failure is a connection between a CATV repeater and a coaxial cable. Particularly since CATV repeaters are installed in the open air and subject to a very wide range of temperature variation by sunshine, rain, snow and so forth, a crack is tend to be produced at a soldered connection portion, resulting in failure in the connection.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an example of a conventional connection structure which does not employ soldering.
As shown in FIG. 1, a case of a CATV repeater is composed of body case 40 and an openable lid (not shown). Amplifier 30 for amplifying a TV signal is removably mounted on body case 40. Amplifier 30 includes printed circuit board 31 on which an amplifier circuit is printed, and metal case 33 for allowing heat generated by the amplifier circuit to diffuse to body case 40. In order to facilitate mounting and removal of amplifier 30, receptacle 32 for a signal is provided on printed circuit board 31.
Meanwhile, body case 40 includes coaxial connector 20 to which a coaxial cable is connected, guide metal member 41 into which receptacle 32 of printed circuit board 31 is inserted, orthogonal connection member 42, L-shaped connection pin 43 located in the inside of orthogonal connection member 42 for transmitting a signal from core 21 of the coaxial cable in an orthogonal direction to receptacle 32, pressure contacting screw 44 for pressing core 21 to L-shaped connection pin 43, and grounding plate 45 for grounding guide metal member 41.
Core 21 is pressure contacted to L-shaped connection pin 43 to connect each other by pressure contacting screw 44 as shown in FIG. 2 and connected to the amplifier circuit via receptacle 32 provided on printed circuit board 31.
As described above, in the conventional connection structure for a CATV repeater, the core of a coaxial cable and an L-shaped connection pin are pressure contacted with and connected to each other by tightening a pressure contacting screw without soldering. However, a space in which the pressure contacting screw is disposed is required and the L-shaped connection pin must have as much additional length. Therefore, the conventional connection structure for a CATV repeater is disadvantageous in that the frequency characteristic of a signal is deteriorated by the L-shaped connection pin of the additional length.